


Bromance at the first sight?

by Akikomimi



Series: The many stories of a time stopping guy [1]
Category: My stuff - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 09:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5285699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akikomimi/pseuds/Akikomimi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even Felix is sometimes surprised about his feels</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bromance at the first sight?

**Author's Note:**

> Urgh, my english isn't the best I know

You know, the first time I saw a guy not just like a buddy or… like ‘this’ was in school. I never saw a huge difference between genders, just… biology happening. To keep our species alive. I liked girls, I liked boys, platonic and sexual.   
At the age of sixteen it happened- I saw this new kid. My heart was beating so fast, my mouth went dry, I stood up straight- - and accidentally stopped the time. (Yeah, this happened quite often when I was excited or frightened…) When I think about it now, I think I was lucky. Otherwise, I had to explain why I was jumping up in the middle of my teacher talking (about kindness, being friendly and welcoming new people and ‘races’) and staring at the new boy.   
To be honest, I didn’t even now why I felt this. This excitement, hot cheeks, trembling hands, problems with the normal breathing, a strange feeling in the stomach… I never felt it so strong, not even for a girl. (And I had plenty of girlfriends… Or better, crushes on female friends and making out just for fun. I guess you could say I was a bit too ‘old’ for my age.)  
But there he was, frozen in time, the boy that should change some aspects of my life and open up brand new experiences and bring me many confused nights.   
Taking the chance, maybe the only I could get, I slowly walked towards the young man. He was tall, maybe about 1,85 metres, and had hair like ebony. His skin was darker than mine, and looked a bit… undefinable. The first thing that came to my mind was like dirty sand. Damn, I know that sounds strange, but don’t judge me, okay?   
These feelings were overwhelming and seriously, being romantically attracted towards boys was completely new for me, the only thing I knew was that I’m physically attracted to both genders. I watched enough gay porn to know that men are as sexy as girls. (And every gender in between- At least for me.)   
What was I talking about? Right, my sixteen year old self was standing in front of a frozen class and a frozen boy who tried to enter the room and the teacher was in the middle of his acceptance talk, which only showed that he tried not to be racist, or at least, not in front of his students. I’m so proud of him. Cough. Cough. Whatever.   
I stared into the eyes of this guy who later would call himself Zay and really had to suppress the urge to touch his skin. If had done it he would come back to ‘life’ while all his new classmates and his teacher were still caught in time and I really didn’t know enough about this person to tell him my secret. Or show it. Whatever.   
But all I wanted to do was to talk to him. To touch him. To get him to know. Just… simply to interact with him. And I didn’t even know why! I’m a boy, he’s a boy and I knew from experience that I’m not gay, so why did I feel this for him? Why did this feel like love at the first sight?   
Is this a strange boy thing, like… best friends? Best friends at the first sight?   
I’ve been so confused and frustrated, all this positivity changed into a dark bunch of I-don’t-know-what-is-this. So with a last glare into his dark brown eyes I went back to my chair and tried to sit like before. Letting time pass again.   
The boys right next to me gave me a confused look, my best friend on the other side just ignored the sudden movement… I guess I didn’t really take the same position, but I didn’t care.   
When the boy began to speak I was amazed, his soft, dark voice felt like a cover to me.   
“I’m Zay, nice to meet you.”   
His eyes seemed to search for something and when his gaze locked into mine I knew that he felt similar. Which made everything a bit better- not easier, but better.   
Zay took the only chair behind me, which made me kind of nervous. I got the seat in the last row on purpose. (Stopping time isn’t as obvious as it could be if you don’t have someone staring right into your back.) (And if he sits behind me it’s hard to take a glance at him without him noticing.)   
Anyway, some days later he got a seat right next to me. With blushing cheeks we said hello, became friends and after some months we became more…   
But that’s another story.


End file.
